


NANANANANANANANA BATMAN!

by ashleyfanfic, justwanderingneverlost



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Trick or Treating, super hero costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost
Summary: A Halloween Carnival in which Jon is the caped crusader and his girls are his superhero sidekicks. And his wife... well, every superhero needs a sexy villain.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 50
Kudos: 163





	NANANANANANANANA BATMAN!

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! JW and I had a fucking blast writing this. Just the idea of Jon dressed up as Batman, and not a crap Batman, cause Dany doesn't roll like that, is awesome. So, yes. 
> 
> JW made the cute ass moodboard and did an incredible job fluffing this to make it better. She's the best. 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you like it!

He sat talking with Lollys, as usual, while the girls danced in the other room. Ever since the recital, he thought there had been a coldness among the mothers towards him, but they appeared to have moved on from it whatever it was. He even mentioned it to Dany and she only smiled and told him they were coping with the loss of a fantasy. He’d had no idea what that meant, but she’d been wearing practically nothing when she said it and he’d been  _ very  _ distracted.

The moment dance class was over, Lya ran up to him waving a bright orange piece of paper. “Look! They have Halloween!”

Jon took the piece of paper from her as she bounced around in front of him. The flyer announced the ballet studio was hosting a Halloween party. The girls were encouraged to dress up and after class there would be games and trunk or treating in the parking lot. 

Aly joined him next. “It’s a party!”

He smiled down at them then looked around for his missing daughter. “Where’s your sister?”

“Potty,” Lya answered. She bounced on her feet, her hands clasped together under her chin. “Can we do it, Daddy? Can we?”

He pinched her nose just because she was so damn cute and gave a nod. “We’ll discuss it with your mother. I’m sure she’ll have some ideas.”

“You’re going to dress up, too, aren’t you Daddy?”

He chuckled. “We’ll see.”

Aly and Lya shared a disgruntled look. “It’s always ‘we’ll see’,” Aly whispered.

Jon chuckled again and shook his head. “I’ve told you before, that doesn’t always mean ‘no’.”

Rhae came running through the room and nearly knocked one of the mothers to the ground. “Sorry!” she called and stopped in front of him. He sent the woman an apologetic look before turning back to his daughter who was begging for his attention. “Daddy! Daddy!”

“You nearly knocked her down,” he chided.

She looked over her shoulder even as her cheeks flushed pink. “Sorry,” she said again and turned back to him. “Did they tell you? About the party? And games?”

He nodded. “They told me and I told them we’ll talk to your mother because I’m sure she will have ideas about your costumes.”

Lya took his hand and he led them out to the car. They immediately began discussing possible costume ideas as they climbed in. He handed them their cups of water and made sure they were all fastened in properly, then climbed behind the driver’s seat. He was mostly paying attention to the road as they continued to, and not argue, which was a blessing in his mind.

“Daddy! Who were you for Halloween?” Lya asked suddenly.

“When?”

“When you was little like us?” Aly answered.

Jon thought back and shrugged. “I was usually a super hero.”

“Who?” Aly questioned.

He smiled. “I was Batman, Superman, though, your Uncle Robb was a better Superman. His hair laid down right for it. I was a Ninja Turtle. I was a Ghostbuster.”

“I want to be Batman!” Lya chimed. “And Aly you can be Robin! And... and Rhae you can be Wonder Woman.”

“Why am I Robin?” Aly asked.

Lya heaved a sigh, seemingly put-upon. “Cause you like yellow.”   
  
“Oh. Okay,” she said with a nod.

“And I like blue!” Rhae shouted. “So I get to be Wonder Woman!”   
  
“And you like stars, too,” Lya replied.   
  
Jon chuckled as he finally pulled into the driveway. Dany’s car was already there. “Mommy’s home, girls.”

He opened the backdoor and they rushed into the house, Jon grabbing his bag and following. He found Dany in the kitchen, all three girls around her jumping up and down, showing her the paper. He placed his bag on the island and stared at her with a smile. 

“You have to dress up, too, Mommy!” Aly hollered.

“Girls,” Dany said gently. “One at a time and not so loud. Aly, you first.”

“The dance studio is having a Halloween Party! And we get to dress up and there’s games and candy and costumes! You have to dress up, too, Mommy!”

“I’m going to be Batman!” Lya announced.

“I’m Robin cause I like yellow!” Aly chimed.

“And I’m Wonder Woman!” Rhae finished.

“Oh, already decided, have we?”

They all nodded. “You and Daddy have to dress up, too.”

“Oh?” She looked over their heads to Jon and gave him a smile. “Who should Daddy be?”

Jon smirked as he took a seat on one of the stools. 

“Batman!” Lya announced.

Rhae heaved a sigh. “You’re going to be Batman. Daddy can’t be Batman, too.”

Lya thought about that for a moment and shrugged. “I’ll be Batgirl and he can be Batman.”

“Girls, I don’t think I’m going to dress up as Batman,” he said with a shake of his head. 

Suddenly they rushed away from Dany and over to him. “Please, Daddy! You’d be the best Batman,” Aly said with a bright smile.

He looked up at Dany who was doing all she could to hide a smile. He looked back down at the girls. “Where would I get a Batman costume? And not one of those weird plastic ones from Party City, thank you.”

“Oh, you mean a ‘real’ Batman costume?” Dany asked. 

He sighed. “Yes. Where would I get one of those?”

“You leave it to me, and I’ll find you one.”

The girls jumped up and down and started doing kicks and punches into the air. He glanced up at his wife who looked only too happy about this turn of events. If that’s how she was going to play it, he wouldn’t be the only one dressing up. “You know, girls. If we’re all dressed up, Mommy is going to look out of place. She needs a costume, too,” he declared with a smirk thrown her way and their little heads whipped over to their mother. “And I think we need a bad guy, or girl, in this case, to fight,” he added.

Dany cut him an evil, though playful glare as Lya gave his thigh a few sound pats. “Mommy’s the bad guy?”

Shrugging a shoulder, Dany walked around the counter. “You never know what Mommy can be,” she told Lya and placed a kiss on top of her head. “All of you go change clothes and come back for dinner. It should be ready by then. And remember to wash your hands,” she called at their retreating backs. She moved to stand in front of him, hands on her hips. “Alright, Mister Snow, I know you and you didn’t say all of that if you didn’t have something in mind.”

He grinned. “I’m just thinking, if I have to be Batman,  _ you _ have to be Catwoman.”   
  
She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You just want me in a leather bodysuit.”

He groaned and pressed his lips to hers. “You have no idea how much.”

“Alright. You dress up as Batman, I’ll be Catwoman, and when the kids go to bed, you can search me for stolen jewels,” she said with a far too quick peck to his lips before turning back to the stove to tend to dinner.

*~*

Over the next two weeks, boxes began showing up at the house. The girls had been over the moon when they realized their costumes had tutus. Dany had even ordered boots that looked like laceups, but were actually rain boots, to go with each costume. He and Dany had a good laugh as they’d all run upstairs as if they were on fire to put on their costumes. And another when they rushed back down and gave them true superhero poses. 

Lya had been less happy to learn she’d have to take the costume off to go to bed and would not be allowed to wear it to school the next day, either. 

Since the costumes arrived, they’d spent a lot of their evenings, after doing some homework, watching Batman and Wonder Woman together. The girls were intrigued to learn their mother was going to be Catwoman. Aly had even come up to her with a deep frown and told her she couldn’t be bad because she was so good. But his wife was quick with an answer that actually made him laugh. “I know, darling. I’m good so often, that just for Halloween, I get to be bad?”

Their daughter had still looked concerned but finally nodded, her little face quite serious. “Okay, Mommy. But we’ll be watching you.”

Dany had laughed and bopped her nose. “I would expect nothing less from a crime fighter such as yourself.”

That evening, Jon found himself in their bedroom with several large boxes spread across their bed. Dany was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth as he shook each one of them in an attempt to discern their contents. “What’s in these?” he called.

“That would be your costume,” she mumbled around her toothbrush as she poked her head out. “One of them has the cowl. Can you see if it fits?”

He nodded and began opening boxes, more excited than he cared to admit. The first one contained a pair of boots. He slid those on over his socks. He decided it was a good idea to keep them on while he went through the rest. If he was going to walk around in them all night with the girls, he wanted to make sure they were comfortable. 

He opened another box and found all the accessories. There was a utility belt, complete with painted batarangs. The cape, which he pulled out and decided to hang up in their closet so it would lose what wrinkles it could. The third box was the costume itself. It was a little too shiny in his opinion, but movie grade was probably a bit too much to ask. 

Finally, in the last box he found the cowl. He couldn't help but grin as he pulled it on, finding the slit on the back of the head helped him get inside fairly easily. Once he had it on, he realized he’d have to get one of those caps for his hair and smooth it all down first, a chunk of curls were hanging in his eye. It also smelled of rubber, which he’d have to get used to.

“Dany,” he called. She stepped out of the bathroom and bit her lip, obviously wanting to laugh. “Is it that ridiculous?”

“While you’re in your pajamas?” she chuckled and nodded her head, eyes trailing down his body. 

He looked down and had to agree. His grey t-shirt and black pants didn’t look very much like a superhero. “Alright, stop laughing at my expense and tell me how the cowl looks.”

She moved around to stand in front of him and he got an appreciative smile as she rose up and pressed a kiss on his lips. “You look very sexy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Stop poking fun.”

“I’m not. Put that stuff away and let me show you how sexy I find it.”

He pulled the cowl off his head and shook out his hair. “I can already tell I’ll be sweating the whole night,” he grumbled as he tucked it back into the box. Her hands slid beneath his shirt and caught his attention.

“Yes, but think, you’ll be Batman,” she murmured, adding a deep rasp to her voice.

_ Gods, he loved her. _

He leaned in and captured her lush lips in a kiss. “Think I’ll search you now,” he said, letting his hands roam her curves greedily. “Make sure you aren’t hiding things on your person in preparation for your role.”

She laughed and fell back onto the bed. “Come do your worst, Batman.”

He barely got his boots kicked off before he was climbing over her.

*~*

Daenerys had planned to take the afternoon off so they could all ride to the studio together, but as luck had it, she’d been called into a meeting. He’d had to run her costume to her office before he’d gone to pick up the girls. He hadn’t even seen her, just handed off the bag to her secretary. 

Now he had the task of getting the girls dressed and ready, as well as himself. Luckily for him, they were more than willing to do most of it without his help. 

While they were getting into their costumes, he went to put on his own. He’d made sure he could actually sit in it before he officially agreed. Luckily, as stiff as it looked, it was more comfortable than that. He slipped on each piece, grinning as he thought about what his daughters’ reactions would be. They’d yet to see him in it. He got everything on except the cowl, not wanting to start sweating before they even got on the road. That and it wasn't the easiest to see out of. 

He still had to do the girls’ hair. Buns, complete with bows Daenerys had made especially for them. 

He walked into their room and found Aly helping Lya with her boots and Rhae trying to get her tutu to fluff out more. He knocked on their door and their little heads all swiveled toward him, their eyes going wide, mouths dropping open. 

Lya shoved her foot the rest of the way into her boot and ran up to him. “Daddy! You really look like Batman!”

He chuckled and nodded. “That’s the idea, right?”

“Where’s your mask?” Rhae asked as she poked at the comically bulging thigh muscles the suit had given him.

“It’s on my bed. Don’t worry, I’ll put it on soon,” he assured her. “Aly, let’s do your hair first. Like Mommy told you, remember?”

She nodded. “Yes! With the buns!”

“Two buns,” he said with a smile and sat on the edge of her bed, hairbrush in hand and their bag of bows and hair ties beside him. 

Lya watched them as Rhae fluffed her skirt in the mirror. “Daddy, is Mommy coming?”

“Yes, sweets. I dropped her costume off before I came to pick up you three. She’s going to meet us there,” he said as he got the first bun up, planning to leave the bows until he had both buns pulled up tight. “Are you excited about trunk or treating?” he asked.

Lya nodded. “I want to get so much candy.”

“How much?” he teased.

“So I explode!”

Jon shook his head and grinned at her. “If you explode, there won’t be three of you anymore and there has to be three.”

Lya tilted her head, her little mouth twisting up as she contemplated his words. He got Aly’s second bun finished and admired his handy work for only a moment before he tied the color coordinated bows around them. When he was done, he stood her up and turned her to look at him. He couldn’t help but smile. “Well, Robin, it looks like you’re finished except for your mask. I’ll help you put that on, alright?”

“Yes, Daddy. I mean... Batman,” she said with an adorable grin. 

“Go have a look in the mirror,” he urged and she raced across the room to look and even did a twirl. Rhae gently touched one of her bows and helped her fluff her skirt. Lya turned and presented her back to him without being asked. “What do you think of Aly’s hair?”

“I like it. It’s the best for fighting crime,” she said and held her hands up as if she was doing karate.

“Is it?”

“Yes! It won’t be in my face and the bows could be weapons!”

“Oh, they could? How so?”

“I could pull one out and Aly or Rhae could hold the other end of it, and trip people as they try to run past.”

He chuckled. “They aren’t that long, love.”

“They don’t need to be. Just tight,” she answered defiantly. “Once they’re on the ground, we win!”

“That’s good to know. Get them on the ground and we win.”

“But... Mommy is the bad guy,” she mumbled. “Why didn’t she want to be a super hero like us?”

He smiled. “Catwoman isn’t  _ always _ a bad guy. Sometimes she helps Batman.”

Lya was quiet at that and only nodded. “You’re right, Daddy. She is good  _ sometimes _ . When she’s not taking things from other people.”

“That’s what makes her a bad guy,” he said as he finished the first bun and moved on to the second. “But your Mommy doesn’t take things from other people. It’s all pretend.”

“Oh, I know that Daddy. Mommy is the best and so good. She wouldn’t hurt nobody.”

“Anybody,” he corrected.

“Yep,” she replied. He got the second bun finished and tied the first bow into her hair. “Are you sure she’s going to meet us there?”

“She promised. You know what happens when she promises.”

Rhae answered for Lya. “She keeps it!” She was now standing beside Jon and looking into the bag of bows. “Mommy picked out the bows?”

“She did. To go with each of your costumes. What do you think of their hair so far, Wonder Woman?”

“I love it!” she showed him the braces on her arms. “These fit so good,” she said with a smile. “Can I wear them to school tomorrow?”

He chuckled. “I don’t think so. But you can put them on when you get home.”

She nodded. He finished Lya’s bows and ushered her out of the way to brush Rhae’s hair out smooth. She'd insisted no buns because Wonder Woman wore her hair down. Thankfully her costume had a headband and it would keep it off her face. “Everyone have their shoes on?” he asked as he finished up.

“I like these boots,” Lya announced. “I look like the real Batgirl!”

“You all three look fantastic. Makes me proud to fight crime beside you,” he joked as he turned Rhae around and straightened her headband. 

Aly came to stand beside him. “Pretend crime.”

“Pretend. You can chase Mommy around the living room,” he offered. “Alright, the three of you go downstairs, get your buckets, and put on your jackets and I’ll get my stuff so we can leave.”

They raced out of the room and he carried the bow bag back to his bedroom. They’d learned long before to keep them put up or risk every hair tie and bow disappearing. 

He got his hair slicked back and the wig cap on. The cowl slipped over his head much easier than the first time. He tucked the ends into the top of the costume, grabbed his camera bag, and headed downstairs to find the girls sitting on the bottom step, coats on, and buckets in hand. “Alright, head out to the car,” he told them. 

They turned around and once again went wide-eyed and slack jawed. 

“DADDY! YOU  _ ARE  _ BATMAN!” Lya shouted as she jumped to her feet.

He chuckled. “For today. Do you think I have time to always fight crime?”

Aly giggled and looked up at him. “No. But you should.”

“Maybe.”

He helped them into the car and made sure they were all buckled in before he climbed into the driver’s seat. The girls spent the ride chattering about what sort of things they would get from trunk or treat. Lya was still insisting she get enough candy she would eventually explode while the other two were hoping for a candy apple or maybe a cake from the cake walk. Sugar was bad enough in the candy. He couldn’t imagine them hyped up off an entire cake. 

The parking lot was sealed off for the carnival, so he went around the block and found a space not far from the studio. They were about fifteen minutes early, his preparations actually going off without a hitch. The girls climbed out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for him to get all their things gathered up.

His photographer’s eye took in the brick building they were standing beside and he smiled. “Girls, go over to that wall and give me a few poses so we can show Mommy later.”

They all eagerly ran over, giving him their best crime fighting pose. Lya even directing them on how they should stand as he snapped away. They were the cutest things ever created in his opinion. 

“Jon!” He turned to see Lollys walking toward them dressed as Minnie Mouse and her daughter as Elsa. “You look amazing!” she laughed before turning to the girls. “Why, it’s an entire crime fighting family!”

“You make a lovely Elsa,” he told her daughter who moved over to examine the girl’s tutus. 

Lollys looked up at him with a smile. “How hard was that to drive in?”

“Not as bad as you’d think. I checked to make sure before I decided to drive in it.”

“So, father by day, caped crusader by night?”

“Well, I think that’s what my girls would prefer,” he laughed.

She did too and they led the girls to the studio. “Is your wife coming?”

“Yes. She had an emergency meeting she had to attend. But she has her costume and will be joining us. Your husband?”

“No. He’s out of town on business. Which is a shame, because he was going to be Goofy whether he liked it or not.”

Jon couldn’t help but chuckle as he held the door open to the studio for all of them. Margaery was dressed as a marionette doll, complete with lederhosen and twin buns which the girls were quick to point out as she ushered them into class. 

He took up his usual spot and Lollys did the same. “So, what’s the protocol?” he asked.

“They only do about ten minutes today,” she answered. “Then she lets them go so they can enjoy the festivities in the parking lot. It’s actually a mini-carnival. I’m sure you heard about the cake walk?”   
  


“All the way here,” he said with a chuckle. 

“There’s also bobbing for apples, a small, not-so haunted house, face painting, and other carnival games. Also, you have to try the funnel cake! They drizzle chocolate over it.”

He removed his phone from his camera bag and saw Dany had sent a text.

_ D: On my way! How do the girls look? How do you look? _

_ J: Don’t text and drive. See you in a minute. <3 _

Before he knew it the door to the studio burst open and all the girls ran out. “IT’S TIME!” Lya announced and Jon pulled her closer.

“I know you’re excited, but you don’t have to shout,” he cautioned.

She wrinkled her nose beneath her mask. “Sorry,” she whispered.

Jon escorted the girls outside, telling them they had to hold hands. “I say we do the trunk or treating, first, and then we’ll do the gam—”

Daenerys had rounded the corner of the building and stopped him in his tracks. He knew his mouth was hanging open but he couldn’t help it. She was in a skintight bodysuit, black and shiny. It hugged every dip and delicious curve she had. The high heeled boots she wore went up to her knees and a small belt hung on her hips, with what looked like a whip attached to it. Her hair was down, silky silver waves that brushed over her breasts so lovingly encased in leather.

He was suddenly very thankful for the hard and cumbersome  _ underwear _ his costume had or else he might’ve been arrested for indecent behavior. 

She was surrounded by the girls, all jumping up and down and squealing with excitement. While he was still stuck to his spot and staring like the lovestruck fool he was, excited in a  _ much _ different way.

“You all look amazing,” she told the girls and hugged each one before she looked up at him. Her eyes darken, shining bright behind her mask. She gave him a wicked grin. “Well, well, well, Batman, we meet again,” she said, the embodiment of Catwoman if he’d ever seen her. She'd recovered much quicker than he had. 

His mouth was too dry to speak, his brain too muddled to think. 

She sauntered over to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He was sure he now had her red lipstick smeared across them. She beamed up at him. “Don’t worry. It doesn’t come off that easily.”

“You’ve been hiding this for a week,” he muttered, doing all he could to keep his hands fisted at his sides. If he allowed himself to touch her, they’d be arrested for certain.

She grinned at him and bopped his pointy rubber nose. “My plan was to show you earlier today but, unfortunately,” she pouted prettily, “plans had to change. Perhaps tonight I can get what I want,” she purred with a slow wink.

He practically growled at her but the girls broke his thoughts, squealing and tugging on him. “Daddy! Let’s go!” Lya begged. 

Rhae grabbed his hand and shook it. “Yeah Daddy, c’mon! We got crimes to fight!”

Jon tore his eyes from his wife, but linked her fingers with his, while the girls formed a train off his other hand. There were a few gasps as some of the other moms took in Dany in her skin-tight costume they only wished they could look as good in. He kept his eyes focused away from her in hopes he could keep his reaction to her down. 

It was going to be a long fucking night.

“Daddy! Cake walk first!” Aly begged as she practically bounced beside him. 

“Yeah!” the other two called in unison, both pulling their parents behind them to the far corner of the parking lot. 

“I already got them tickets so they could play events,” Dany said as she held up a roll of red carnival tickets. She gave each of the girls one and they got in line, waiting for it to start. They ran in the moment it did, each chosing a square with a number on it. Lya on ten, Aly on four, and Rhae on seventeen.

The music started playing and the girls began walking around with everyone else and Jon slid an arm around Dany’s waist no longer able to help himself. He leaned into her, and breathed heavy in her ear just to tease her as much as she was him. “We’re going to get them in bed early, right?” he asked, adding a bit of husk to his voice.

He felt a shiver run through her before she smiled up at him. “You’ll have to keep them awake in the car.”

“Why don’t you ride home with us?” he suggested, knowing he’d need help with that endeavor. “I can bring you to your car in the morning when I drop them at school.”

She grinned. “Clever man.”

“It's been known to happen on occasion.”

As his wife laughed the music stopped and a number was called, but not one the girls were standing on it. They were ushered away for the next group to start all disappointed but they got them distracted with moving them along to the trunk or treat starting point. 

They all showed their pretty manners and told each patron ‘thank you’ as they moved from one car to the next and were more than willing to show off their crime fighting poses to anyone who asked. Once they’d finished that, they handed their buckets to Jon and ran off to another booth with games while dragging Dany along behind them. They kept asking to go back to the cake walk after finishing up at each booth, despite Lya winning a goldfish at one and Rhae’s getting a stuffed kangaroo at the fishing pole adventure. 

Aly was the only one left without a prize. And that just wouldn't do. 

“Alright, Aly,” he told her, “you get to pick the next game.”

“Cake walk!”

He wasn't sure why he even bothered asking as he chuckled at her. He didn’t want to tell her her chances of winning a cake were much less than the girls both winning their prizes, but he couldn’t tell her ‘no’ as she squeezed his hand and pleaded with her big eyes. 

Dany smiled at him knowingly. “You two go do that, and we’ll get in line for some food.”

“Mommy, I want a hot dog,” Aly was quick to tell her.

“Alright. Good luck, my darling,” she said and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. 

Aly bounced beside him. “You want a hot dog too Daddy?”

“No onions.”

Dany gave a nod and walked away with Lya and Rhae. “Alright, Aly, we’re going to play this one time and if we don’t win, then we’ll find another game where you can win a prize.”

“Okay, Daddy, but I’m gonna win,” she said confidently. “And I’m gonna get that red cake.”

Jon looked over at the table loaded with cakes and realized she meant the homemade cake that looked like it was covered in blood.  _ How lovely.  _

“Daddy,” she asked as she looked up at him. “Are you really going to do it with me?”

He smiled and tweaked her little nose. “‘Course, I am. We're a team aren't we?”

She could only giggle and nod as she pulled him toward the cake walk.

He gave over their ticket to the guy—parents had to share a spot with the kiddos—and they hurried to their spot. The music started, an upbeat, techno version of the ‘Monster Mash’ which he hated immediately. When the music ended, they stopped on number 3. 

“And our lucky cake winner this time is...number 4!” the announcer called out. Jon looked behind him but there wasn’t anyone standing there. “Sorry folks, let me draw again. And our cake winner is...Why it’s Batman and Robin! Number 3.”

Aly jumped up and down, clapping all the while and ran over to the table. Jon was hot on her heels and quickly scooped the cake up before she could grab it. No doubt it would've landed face down on the pavement if he hadn't. She was absolutely beaming as he held his other hand out to her. “I told you I would win Daddy!!”

He grinned down at her. “You sure did. I didn't know Robin had mind powers,” he teased her. 

She scrunched her little nose and cupped a hand around her mouth. “It's a secret, Batman. Don't tell anybody. The bad guys might hear and try to kidnap me.”

His heart gave a jolt, just the thought of anyone daring to even think of taking his girls filling him with a flood of fear and rage and protectiveness. But she was only playing and he couldn't,  _ wouldn't _ dare scare her when she was having such fun. He made a mental note to sit them all down and have a talk with them though. About strangers and staying close. They were definitely old enough for that. 

For now he squeezed her hand and gave her a wink. “Your secret is safe with me, Robin. Just as you are. I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

She giggled and pulled him. “I know, Daddy.” C’mon, let's find Mama.”

They made their way through the crowd to find their other girls seated at a picnic table. Dany was helping them add ketchup to their buns as he sat the cake down in front of them. 

Aly’s voice rose over even the carnival music, “I WON A CAKE!”

He sat on the bench, grinning at his wife as she stared wide-eyed at the cake. Dany looked up and gave Aly a strained smile. “Splendid,” she congratulated her. “Any idea what  _ kind _ of cake it is?”

“Red,” was Aly’s answer as she sat beside Jon and began eating her hot dog. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “What can I say, love? Three is our lucky number.”

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise and she looked at their girls. The softest look came over her face and she released a small, contented sigh. “It is.”

He squeezed her thigh.

*~*

Dany managed to keep the girls awake on the way home, having each of them tell her their favorite part of the carnival. Lya loved the not so spooky haunted house, Aly loved the cakewalk, and Rhae loved her costume. 

When they arrived home, she took them upstairs to get their costumes off and into the bath. Jon deposited everything else in the kitchen save for the tiny goldfish still in its bag. He held it up, watching him dart around and blow his bubbles. “I suppose I’ll be getting a small tank for you tomorrow. For tonight, you can stay right here.” He placed him gently, still in his bag, into a glass tea pitcher before turning off the lights, locking up and setting the alarm.

He made his way upstairs, the girls chattering echoes telling him they were still in the bathroom. Dany wasn't quite as exuberant as them. “Aly, I put your cake in the kitchen. No sneaking a piece,” she warned. “You can have some tomorrow.”

  
“Aww, we can’t have any tonight?” Lya pouted.

While Dany gave a high-pitched scoff he propped himself up in the doorway and eyed his daughter. “You ate a hot dog, half of my fries, and shared a funnel cake with your sisters. You’re not getting anything else to eat before bed,” he declared. Lya sighed dramatically while the other two looked satisfied with his answer. 

Once they were out of the bath, they brushed their teeth while Dany and Jon brushed out their hair. Soon enough they had them tucked into bed with a story, kisses, and hugs and finally closed their door. 

They’d gone down with ease and he couldn't have been happier about it.

He ushered Dany into their bedroom and she immediately turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

“Times up,” she grinned at him. “Prepare yourself, Batman, as I unleash my ultimate plan.”

“What’s that?” he growled against her throat. 

“I plan to seduce you.”

“Congratulations. You’ve already succeeded,” he said as he moved her further into the room. 

He tore the cowl from his head and threw the wig cap across the room, making it easier to slide his lips over hers. She laughed as he lifted her from the floor and walked to their bed, helping him get rid of the heavy pieces as they went, tossing each one to the ground with a sound thump to the floor. 

She shook her head and snarled her nose. “You’re so sweaty,” she complained with a chuckle.

“You try wearing that suit and walking around all night and see how sweaty you are,” he griped as he yanked off his boots and she helped get the thick rubber leggings off. 

“You smell like baby powder,” she purred as she smiled up at him and ran her nails over his now bare chest.

He nodded. “I doused myself before I put that suit on.” 

“So clever.”

He was nearly naked and she was still very much dressed and that wouldn't do. While he’d loved every minute of seeing her strut around in her catsuit all evening, it was time to rid her of it. Playtime was over. He spun her around to face the bed and she gave a little squeal. 

But she guessed his intentions and swept her hair over her shoulder, glancing back at him with a wicked grin. “Undo me,” she purred.

“Oh I plan to,” he answered back and slowly slid the zipper of her suit down all the way to the small of her back, revealing nothing but beautiful pale skin. No bra, no panties, no nothing. He swallowed hard as his cock gave a jerk. He pulled her tight against his chest. “Such a naughty girl. You’ve been naked beneath this the entire time.”

She arched back, pressing her arse into his aching cock. “Well, I tried wearing something under it but it all showed lines,” she defended and gave a breathless gasp as he slid his hands beneath the suit and around to her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze.

He had them both stripped bare a moment later and lifted her easily in his arms and placed her on the bed. The day had been a success: the girls looked adorable in their costumes and copious pictures were taken, he managed to make it the entire night in the costume without having to piss, and now he was finally going to get to shag his gorgeous wife who’d been the sexiest Catwoman he’d ever seen. 

He grinned against her lips as he settled himself between her luscious thighs. “Lucky me.”

  
  



End file.
